Catch Me When I Fall
by Ethereal Dreams
Summary: As a brother, it was his duty to protect her until the day she would need him no more. One Shot. Raito's and Sayu's Childhood.


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Catch Me When I Fall **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A young girl could be seen swinging happily on the park's swings. Her little fingers secured tightly around the metal chain holding her swing in place as her legs swung eagerly back and forth, gaining more speed. Her strawberry coloured sundress was flying in the soft breeze, as her two braids on either side of her head bounced with the momentum.

The girl's cheerful smile shone brighter than the sun gazing down at her. She could not have been any older than 5 or 6. She was a mere child; a happy little thing, that she was.

Beside her, clad in the usual jean and shirt was her older brother, Raito. Although older, he, too, was young - perhaps, only entering his pre-teens.

It was no riddle to tell that the boy was bored. You would think a boy his age would have better things to do than to take his younger sister out to the park. He leaned his back against the pole upholding the swings. His arms crossed in a somewhat sophisticated manner, as he waited for his sister to finish.

And he waited.

And waited.

As the unmoving minutes passed, the boy's frustration was unmistakable. It was past noon and the boy was determined to complete his homework due the following morning.

"Sayu," he called patiently to his sister, "Don't you think we should be heading back now?"

The young girl addressed as Sayu viciously shook her head from side to side. "We can't go already, Nii-san! I haven't gone on the slide yet!" She said, shocked her brother would even suggest such a thing.

Raito sighed tiredly. She had been playing for five whole hours! No ordinary child could possibly last _that_ long.

"Hurry up then, I have to finish my homework." He muttered submissively.

Brown eyes watched wearily as Sayu slid her foot across the pavement for the swing to slow down. She jumped off and skipped cheerfully to the plastic equipment in the centre of the park. Raito groaned inwardly as he trudged resignedly behind.

"Nii-san! You should come and play on the slide too! It's heaps of fun!" Sayu called down from the platform as she waved her little arms to her brother.

"I-I think I'll pass for today." Raito said nervously as her sister attracted unwanted attention towards the both of them. He dragged his feet over to the bench overlooking the playground equipment and sat down. And waited.

Sayu, on the other hand, was prepared to declare this day the best day of the _whole_ week. She joyfully gripped the sides of the slide as she gracefully slid down the plastic equipment. She looked over at her brother and decided for herself that this would be the day that she would impress him, and make him proud. But the problem was, _how?_

Raito glanced at his watch; half-an-hour had passed. Funny, he felt like at least two whole millennia had gone by. He looked up at the slide and felt his heart stop in his chest. Sayu was nowhere to be seen.

Raito got to his feet and sprinted towards the play equipment. His dark eyes scanned frantically over the children's section of the equipment. _Where was she?_

"Sayu! Where are you?!" He called desperately. He glanced left, then right. Nowhere!

Beside himself with dread when he heard a young girl's scream pierce the air. "Help me!" The young girl screamed in fear.

Raito turned around, terror overwhelming every inch of his body. It was Sayu, no doubt about it. She was hanging, upside down, on the high 'monkey' bars. All the children around her ran to their parents in fear.

Raito sprinted to his sister's aid. He stood beneath her, trying to muster enough composure to speak calmly. "Sayu, don't panic and do as I tell you, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Sayu whispered in fright. Her older brother was here now, everything would be alright.

"Good. Now, when I count to three, I want you to let yourself fall," Raito paused as a frightened gasp filled the air, "But don't worry, I'll be here to catch you."

"W-What if you m-miss me, Nii-san?!" Sayu answered back in panic.

"I promise. I won't let you fall. Trust me, Sayu." Raito whispered to his sister as he aligned his arms underneath her.

"O-okay…" Sayu quivered, uncertain. She closed her eyes as a lone tear escaped her eye.

"One," Raito felt his sister's tear drop descend on his hand as his brows creased in worry.

"Two," Sayu clenched her eyes shut as she waited with terror for the next number.

"Three." This was it. Sayu let herself fall from the bars with her eyes sealed closed. She felt another tear escape as she waited for the collision with the ground. Suddenly, she felt an arm looping beneath her knees and another on the underside of her neck. She was drawn to the warmth of her brother's chest as he held her more tightly than ever.

It felt like years before he put her down on the ground and embraced her firmly. Sayu openly wept in her brother's arms, her wet tears soaking his shirt. The siblings remained like this, for what seemed to be ages.

"What did you think you were doing, Sayu?" He spoke quietly. She knew he was only ever quiet when he was very, _very_ irate.

"I-I only wanted t-to make you p-proud…" Sayu croaked, hiccuping. "Gomen nasai, Nii-san… Gomen…."

"Do you-," He stopped himself. Raito pushed her away, holding her at arms length. She cowered under his furious gaze. "Anything could've happened to you."

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-san. I promise never to do it again…" She whimpered, head bowed and tears streaking her cheeks.

"I was so worried," Raito murmured as he pulled her to him again, "You frightened me so much, Sayu. You're the only one who's capable of doing that to me…"

"Please, Nii-san, forgive me…?" Sayu looked into her brother's eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sayu. You're my baby sister; it's my duty to protect you and to never let you fall…" Raito smiled softly.

"Arigatou, Nii-san," Sayu smiled back.

"Can we go home now?" Raito almost pleaded, the corners of his lips tugging up as a smirk.

"On one condition," His sister smiled mischievously.

Raito felt a pang of dread. "And what would that be…?"

"Please don't tell Otou-san and Okaa-san!" Sayu begged, with the much too feared 'puppy dog' face. Damn it, he had years of experience with this; it couldn't be that hard to resist! Besides, he had a responsibility to inform and alert his parents-

Damn it.

"Fine, but just this once." Raito replied wearily. They both knew all too well that this would most definitely _not_ be the last time he would be overpowered by his sister.

Raito could have betted that Sayu's grin at that moment would have outshone even the brightest of stars. She happily reached up for her older brother's hand as the two siblings walked back home to the Yagami household.

As the colours of night time washed over daylight, Raito could not hep but think of what he had said earlier that day.

_You're my baby sister; it's my duty to protect you, and to never let you fall…_

To never let her fall…

He knew though, deep down inside, that the day would come when he would not be able to stop her from falling. For now, he could only hope to protect her until the day arrives where she would be stolen away from him. Until the day she realizes that her brother alone would not be enough.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Author: Ethereal Dreams**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
